Why Did You Leave Me?
by Obscurefanfic15
Summary: "I'm not making any sense? You've been gone 3 days. 3 DAYS JOHN. I tried texting. I actually CALLED you I was so worried. Your suitcase was gone. Half your clothes were missing. How did you think I was going to react? You left me. After you promised that you would…you would…never…."


**I have recently become addicted to Sherlock and have started obsessively shipping Johnlock because they are just too adorable and perfect for each other. This was something my friend suggested I write from Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

Sherlock hadn't moved from his spot curled up on the couch for three days now.

_"Come on, Sherlock. It's not that bad"_

Sherlock scoffed at this. Not that bad.

Really.

His heart had been stomped on, the pieces tossed in a shredder then set on fire and it wasn't that bad? Mrs. Hudson had never loved anyone so desperately, so deeply, so _completely _as he had. She had never felt love so all-consuming that it made you wake up in the middle of the night gasping for breath. She had never felt eyes on her from across the room and know that that person in that instance thought you were the most beautiful human being in the world. She had not felt a gaze so intense that her skin felt like it was on fire before it was even touched.

And he had told her so.

In retrospect telling his landlady off when she was holding hot tea was a bad idea, but Sherlock couldn't be bothered to care. It was even so bad that he had missed a case. A CASE. What he lived for, or rather used to live for. An ache that seemed to seep into his very bones unfurled throughout his body.

Tears bristled at the edges of his eyes, but he refused to let them spill over. Stupid emotions. Stupid him for crying over something so silly. Stupid John for showing him what it was like to feel again.

John.

A sob caught in his throat before he could stop it.

John with his weirdly colored jumpers.

John with his sweet, but misguided ideas about morals and sentiment.

John with his special smile that he only reserved for Sherlock.

John and his ability to know exactly when Sherlock needed a cuddle.

John and his stupid little expression after they'd had a row that made Sherlock immediately want to make up.

Just _John._

He curled himself up tighter, hoping that if he made himself small enough he'd just disappear completely. And then maybe the pain would go away.

Of course, he could always delete John.

He toyed with the idea from the moment John didn't answer his phone the 20th time he called and hadn't come home that night. But then the memories would come rushing back. Chaste kisses stolen before John left for the surgery. Mornings spent with his head resting on John's chest while John played with his hair and they pretended that they didn't have a thousand things to do. Romantic dates that Sherlock sprung on him spur of the moment just to see his face light up in that adorable John way.

Sherlock didn't _want _to forget John.

He couldn't.

He heard the door slam downstairs. Thinking it was Mrs. Hudson, he ignored it in favor of sinking farther into despair.

Then, he heard the familiar clomp of well worn boots. He sucked in a breath. Did he dare believe?

Suddenly he was enveloped in a pair of strong arms he knew so well. His face was pressed against a warm neck and a pair of calloused hands ran through his hair.

"There, there. It's alright" John whispered against his ear placing a kiss on the skin just below it.

Sherlock sniffled, hiccupping softly as his sobs died down. He shifted carefully so that he was straddling John and could feel the full effects of the hug. It was a little awkward as Sherlock was almost a full head taller than John, but they made it work. John brought his hands up to cup Sherlock's face. The pad of his thumb swept across Sherlock's cheek ridding Sherlock of his tears.

"Mycroft sent someone after me when you refused a case. I came as soon as I could"

Sherlock gripped the lapels on John's winter coat so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Why did you leave me?"

John stared at him blankly.

"What? Sherlock you're not making any sense"

Sherlock tried to rip himself out of John's embrace, filled with a sudden onslaught of rage. John held fast, used to much worse body spasms from his work as a doctor.

"_I'm _not making any sense? You've been gone 3 days. 3 DAYS JOHN. I tried texting. I actually CALLED you I was so worried. Your suitcase was gone. Half your clothes were missing. How did you think I was going to react? You left me. After you promised that you would…you would…never…."

Sherlock felt the tears welling up again.

To his irritation, John chuckled.

"Love, I told you a week ago and the day before I left that I was going to visit my mum and that you weren't going to be able to reach me because my mother doesn't believe in using electronics to communicate"

Sherlock stilled. His eyes widened as a fragment of something flit across his mind. Yes, he vaguely recalled John saying that his mother wanted him to visit.

"Don't tell me. It wasn't important so you deleted it"

Sherlock's cheeks burned brightly. He closed his eyes to avoid looking John in the eye.

John leaned forward to place a kiss against his lips.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it"

Rather than speaking Sherlock simply wrapped his arms around John, pressing as close as possible. He took a deep breath filling his nose with John's sweet smell. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty obvious that John had not left him. All the signs pointed to him taking a little vacation.

But Sherlock had never been able to think rationally when John was involved. John tore every misconception he had about people to shreds while proving them true at the same time. John was brave, and loyal, and wonderful. Too wonderful.

Sherlock still wondered why John stayed with a freak like him.

Reading his thoughts John lifted his head to look at him.

"Hey there, none of that being down on yourself. You are amazing" He smiled that special smile "And I love you no matter what"

Sherlock slammed his lips to John's in a panicky, frantic attempt to prove to himself that John was real. John wholeheartedly returned the kiss only pulling away when he couldn't breathe anymore.

He tucked a curl behind Sherlock's ear his eyes dancing in amusement.

"Even if you are the most melodramatic, ignorant idiot on the planet"

**Fin**

**Hoped that wasn't too suckish and that you enjoyed it. And please review. **


End file.
